Sakura No Hana
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: sebuah benda tak berharga bagi Sakuralah yang menemukan ia pada cinta yang tak pernah ia duga selama ini/ "Aku tak membutuhkan benda itu"/ "Sasuke-kun, aku mohon kembalikan"/ "Kau bilang kau tak membutuhkannya Sakura Haruno?"/baca RnR/please
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura No Hana**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**** AU, ****ABAL, OOC, EYD ****lihat sendiri****, GAJE, cerita enggak nyambung sama judul. DLL**

**Summary **: sebuah benda tak berharga bagi Sakuralah yang menemukan ia pada cinta yang tak pernah ia duga selama ini/ "Aku tak membutuhkan benda itu"/ "Sasuke-kun, aku mohon kembalikan"/ "Kau bilang kau tak membutuhkannya Sakura Haruno?"/baca RnR/please

**Sasuke POV**

Hari ini tampak langit siang sangat terik. Matahari dengan suksesnya menyinari bumi dan seisinya. Kulihat semua orang yang ada di sekelilingku merasa kepanasan, walaupun begitu tak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk tak melakukan aktifitas. Banyak kulihat mobil-mobil berlalu-lalang, pesepeda juga. Banyak juga anak-anak berseragam sekolah berkeliaran, entahlah mungkin mereka bolos les atauun apa. Tai, bukan seharusnya mereka berada di sini. Lihatlah jam ku menunjukkan angka 01.00 PM—Apakah orang tua mereka tak ada yang mencari? Bahkan khawatir terhadap mereka. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat kepanasan. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Aku bosan berada di kantor. Di sana hanya ada setumpuk berkas-berkas yang menanti untukku baca dan ku tandatangani. Meeting? Hari ini tak ada Meeting. Jika ada aku juga tak akan datang. Aku bosan dengan kehidupanku sendiri.

Menjadi seorang pewaris dari perusahaan **Uchiha Corp** yang sangat terkenal—mungkin se Jepang. Ya, namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Anak dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto uchiha, aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang menurutku sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Walaupun begitu aku juga menyayanginya. Namanya Itachi Uchiha seorang Atlet renang yang hebat. Ya, hebat ia sangat hebat dalam berenang. Juara Olimpiade internasional. Keren bukan?

Cukup basa-basi tentang keluargaku. Mungkin semua orang bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang Sasuke sangat dingin? Mungkin memang factor keturunan dari keluargaku. Kalian perlu tau juga, aku termasuk kategori orang yang—tampan—ya Tampan. Aku memiliki rambut hitam kebiru-biruan dengan gaya emo dibuat-buat bagian belakangnya. Menurutku err.. seperti pantat ayam. Mataku yang hitam, sehitam batu obsidian dan juga tubuh atletik yang kumiliki. Terbukti sekarang ini para gadis yang lewat di depanku tak ada yang beralih pandang dariku. Tapi, itu sudah hal yang biasa untuk seorang uchiha sepertiku.

Aku berjalan menuju taman kota yang menurutku sangat ramai walaupun cuaca sangat panas. Aku jalan kaki. Seorang uchiha jalan kaki? Hn, aku hanya tak ingin saja menggunakan mobilku yang Tou-san belikan saat aku ulang tahun yang ke 18 itu.. Bunga-bunga yang indah di setiap sudut jalan. Berwarna-warni tertanam dengan eloknya di sana. Aku terus berjalan,merasakan suasa sejuk yang di dapat dari tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ada. Satu jam aku berkeliling taman itu, dari ujung timur sampai ujung barat. Aku tak bosan, di sini tempat yang pas untukku. Walaupun banyak sekali orang. Tapi,aku tak memperdulikannya.

Saat aku berjalan untuk pulang ke Kantor akibat dari tadi ayahku menelepon namun tak kujawab. Dan akhirnya mengirim pesan singkat agar aku membacanya. Yang isinya hanyalah omelan-omelan yang tak berguna. Kini aku genggam ponsel itu di sebelah tangan kiriku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrakku dari belakang. Kini akupun jatuh. Seorang Uchiha yang jatuh tidak elitnya. Sungguh aku sangat malu. Dan sangat-sangat marah. Siapa yang berani menabrak seorang pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corp. aku berdiri dan merapikan jas mahal berwarna ..kotor! lau aku melihat seseorang itu yang langsung berlari. Kukira seseorang itu adalah perampok yang telah berhasil mencopet barang orang lain. Barang? Aku ingat di mana barangku?

Segera saja aku menggeladahi kantong yang ada di Jas dan saku celanaku. Astagaa… ponselku tak ada. Kalian tau berapa harga ponsel itu huh? Enam juta kalian dengar enam juta. Walaupun aku dapat membelinya lagi dengan harga yang lebih mahal, namun itu bukan masalah harga ataupun ponselku yang kukhawatirkan melainkan nomor-nomor yang ada di dalamnya dan pesan singat yang mungkin sangat penting. Siittt…

Aku lihat sekeliling mungkin ponselku jatuh dan hasilnya nihil.

"Sialan.."Gumamkuada perampok yang kabur itu.

Tapi, aku menemukan sesuatu. Hei,apakah itu uang? Aku mengambilnya perlahan setelah berada di tanganku kin kuperhatikan. Ternyata dompet. Dan berwarna merah dengan gambar bunga mawar di mana-mana. Pasti milik seorang perempuan. Pikirku. Kuberanikan membuka dompet itu. Dan.. hanya ada uang tiga puluh ribu? What The.. apakah sang pemilik dompet ini orang yang miskin? Mungkin ada kartu identitas miliknya. Mungkin juga tamang pemilik dari dompet ini pas-pasan.

Akhirnya ketemu,sebuah KTP. Ya, KTP. Pertama yang kulihat adalah foto—foto seorang perempuan yang semoga saja itu bukan banci. Kulihat di dalam foto itu seorang gadis yang **manis… **aku bersumpah baru kali ini aku mengatakan manis pada seorang gadis. Ia memiliki rambut dengan panjang sebahu dan berwarna merah jambo? Aneh.. kupikir pasti rambutnya itu ia cat. Karena tak masuk akal juga warna rambutnya. Matanya,berwarna hijau, sehijau batu jamrud sungguh indah... Tapi, aku juga berpikir, pasti menggunakan lensa kontak, tahun 20**,banyak lensa kontak yang berwarna seperti itu. Aku takkan tertipu. Aku lirik nama yang tertera di KTP itu namanya **'Sakura Haruno'** sangat serasi denganwajah dan penamilannya.

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini sunggu panas. Keringatku sampai menetes dari ujung pelipisku. Namaku Sakura Haruno panggilanku biasanya adalah Cherry. Itu karena aku tak suka dengan nama 'Sakura' karena ya… memang aku tak menyukai nama itu. Menurutku nama itu sangat perempun, kalian tau sangat 'peremuan' dan juga menjijikkan karena sama dengan warna bunga Sakura. Aku memiliki rambut dengan panjang sebahu dan berwarna err.. merah jambo. Menyebalkan bukan? Rasanya ingin sekali aku gunduli rambutku ini. Aku juga mempunya mata yang berwarna hijau jamrud. Banyak yang bilang kalau mataku ini sangat banyak juga yang bilang kalau warna mataku ini adalah palsu. Aliasnya bukan asli—melainkan karena lensa kontak yang aku pakai. Haha.. lucu sekali.

Aku adalah anak dari keluarga haruno ayahku bernama Haruno Jiraiya dan ibuku bernama Haruno Hana. Sifat dan watakku juga sama seperti dan mataku pun juga. Tou-san bekerja di perusahannya yang bernama **Haruno Company**,perusahaan penghasil sebuah tisyu. Saat aku pulang karena libur semesteran pasti aku akan dibawakan tisyu oleh Tou-san tak ppernah ketinggalan yang palng utama adalah tisyu toilet. Karena Tou-san tau kalau aku sering melupakan itu. Walaupun begitu aku tak pernah meminta uang jajan dari Tou-san, yang aku tau tou-san selalu mengirimi aku uang di rekeningku. Tapi aku tak pernah saja kalau hal yang sangat mendesak atau untuk membayar semester di Universitas. Aku hidup sendiri di sebuah rumah yang tou-san belikan untukku. Letakknya tak jauh dari Kampusku. Ya, aku adalah mahasiswi dari **Universitas Sapporo**. Universitas yang sangat terkenal di Hokkaido maupun di Jepang. Di sini aku sendiri, aku bekerja untuk hidupku agar aku dapat mandiri.

Tou-san juga sangat mendukungku. Masalah Kaa-san, ia sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 15 tahun. Tragedi yang tidak pernah aku sangka-sangka sebelumnya. Aku juga berpikir pasti Tou-san sangat kesepian sendiri d sana, di Tokyo. Tapi, yang aku dengar dari asisten Tou-san, Tou-san sedang dekat dengan seseorang yang kalau tak salah bernama Tsunade Senju dia bilang Tsunade-sama adalah teman Tou-san saat SMP dulu, haha.. dasar Tou-san.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju tempat kerjaku. Aku bekerja paruh waktu. Dari jam 2 siang sampai jam 9 malam. Di sebuah toko buku yang menurutku cukup besar nama took itu, sesuai yang dijual namanya adalah Toko **'Bumbogu'.** Tak jauh dari Taman Kota,aku sengaja memilih untuk bekerja di sana yak arena dekat dengan taman kota. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal kan? Dan kalian tau? Ini adalah hari gajianku. Senang bukan diumur kalian yang 18 tahun sudah punya uang dari hasil kalian bekerja. Aku pun tersenyum. Saat aku akan mengambil dompetku di dalam tas untuk mengetahui berapa uangku yang tersisa sekarang.. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menjambretnya. Orang itu berlari sangat kencang spontan aku juga berteriak,

"Kyaaaaaaa,,,"

"Perampokkk…!"

Orang-orang yang di sekitarku kemudian menengokku,ada juga yang acuh tak acuh padaku. Tapi ada juga yang langsung mengejarnya. Sebenarnya aku tak memperdulikan dompet itu. Tentu saja, di dalam dompet itu tak ada apa-aa hanya uang sekitar 30ribu dan KTP milikku yang sudah tak aku butuhkan karena d sana tertera nama **'Sakura Haruno'**.

"Lari ke mana perampok itu nona?" Tanya lelaki tua yang sepertinya akan menolongku.

"Mm..ke sana.." Kataku sembari menunjuk arah perampok itu pergi. Lalu, lelaki tua itu berlari mengejarnya namun segera aku menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!" Teriakku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyana heran.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja mengejar perampok itu nona.." Katanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengambil dompetmu.."

"Tidak usah, lagipula di sana tak ada uangnya." Jelasku ada orang tua ini. Dan aku melihat bahwa sepertinya orang tua itu terlihat marah sekarang.

"Gadis bodoh! Dasar tak tau diuntung!" Katanya yang sukses membuatku marah juga.

"A-apa? Dasar kakek tua,aku sumpahi keriputmu tambah banyak!" teriakku pada orang tua iitu.

"Aku harap jidatmu tambah tambah anak muda.."

"Cih."

Dalam pikiranku hanya ada sumpah-sumpah yang tak karuan yang aku lontarkan untuk orang tua itu. Dasar orang tua tak tau dia itu berterimakasih. Seandainya ia menyusul perampok itu bukankah nyawanya akan melayang. Huh?

Siapa yang perduli jidatku akan bertambah lebar. Arggh…..

**TBC**

Hai hai.. minna saya kembali membawa fict gajelas lagi. Fict yang saya ketik ketika saya merasa sedang sangat bosan. bagaimana? Apakah fict ini sangat jelek? Bagaimana tentang EYD dan alur ceritanya? Aku harap akan sangat membuat para readers dan authors sekalian merasa senang. Untuk yang sebesar-besarnya saya mohon agar readers dan author sekalian khususnya untuk SasuSaku lovers senang dengan karya saya yang ini..

maaf juga kalau fict ini jeleknya minta ampun.

Oya,saya butuh saran nich. Lebih baik saya menyebut Sakura dengan nama Cherry atau Sakura saja? Hehe..

Saran, concrit, **FLAME ** dengan senang hati saya terima.. apakah fict ini layak untuk diteruskan ataukah di delete aja mohon bantuannya…

? Ehehe..

Dan untuk yang terakhir saya minta **REVIEW…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanpa Diduga**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**** AU, ****ABAL, OOC, EYD**** lihat sendiri****, GAJE, cerita enggak nyambung sama judul. DLL**

**Summary : **sebuah benda tak berharga bagi Sakuralah yang menemukan ia pada cinta yang tak pernah ia duga selama ini/ "Aku tak membutuhkan benda itu"/ "Sasuke-kun, aku mohon kembalikan"/ "Kau bilang kau tak membutuhkannya Sakura?"/baca RnR/please

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah. Kicauan burung yang terdengar dari ohon-pohon terdengar sangat merdu di telinga. Embun-embun yang masih menetes di antara dedaunan yang basah. Harum udara pagi yang menyemangatkan jiwa. Sedikit memberikan kesan indah yang terancar dari sang mentari pagi yang kini tengah tersenyum menyambut hari dengan kasih sayang.

Di sebuah rumah di pinggir perkotaan yang ramai. Rumah yang sangat kelihatan sepi, namun halamannya sangat terawat. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di depan rumah yang memiliki halaman tidak lebih dari delapanmeter tersebut. Anehnya tak satupun ada sebuah bunga bunga yang berwarna merah muda—melainkan kebanyakan identik dengan warna merah dan warna putih. Halamannya bias dibilang luas, mungkin menampung dua buah mobil sangatlah cukup.

Beralih ada suasana rumahnya, bentuk rumahnya lumayan bagus. Rumah itu berciri khas Jeang asli. Berwarna coklat untuk dinding rumah. Terlihat di sebuah kamar yang menurutku cuku luas namun sempit. Ruangan yang bercat warna hijau, dengan tirai jendela yang berwarna hijau juga. Seorang gadis yang masih terlela tidur dengan mengenakan piyama berwarna putih dengan spring bad nya pun berwarna putih. Rambut merah mudanya menutupi sebagian dari wajah cantiknya, mungkin karena sangat pulas ia tertidur.

Jam wekker yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, teatnya di meja kecil yang berada di sebelah sring bad itu kini berbunyi. Membangunkan si putri tidur yang mungkin sangat kelelahan.

'KRIINGG… KRIINGGG…'

Dengan siga gadis itu kini telah terbangun dan memencet tombol dari jam wekker, agar jam itu tak berbunyi lagi. Ia mengua dengan keras, lalu bangun dari ranjang empuknya. Dan kin berjalan menuju tirai jendela yanga ada. Di bukanya pelan-pelan tirai itu. Dan jendela yang tertutup di sana.

"Mm.. sejuknya hari ini." Gumam sang gadis itu.

Angin pagi yang sejuk itu menembus menuju kamar membuat isi kamar itu ikut berhembus. Gadis itu sekarang sedang meraikan tempat tidur dengan gembiranya.

"Tinggal bersih-bersih rumah…"

"Enaknya yang mana dulu ya?" Tanyanya seorang diri sembari jari telunjuknya menempel di dagunya.

"Membersihkankolam mungkin lebih baik."

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Pagi itu pukul 08.00 PM, seorang pemuda tampan kini tengah keluar dari kamar mandi pribadinya. Membawa aroma semerbak rasa mint yang khas seorang pemuda. Kamarnya begitu besar dengan fasilitas yang lumayan lengkap di sana. Terdapat dua buah lemari dengan panjang masing-masing tiga meter, spring bad king size berwarna biru,meja riasdengan alat-alat untuk lelaki, tv sebesar 26 inchi, dan di sampingnya teramang indah sebuah computer dan laptop. Sungguh seorang yang kaya. Pemuda itu kini sudah siap dengan pakaiannya. Ia mengenakan Jas berwarna putih tulang dengan dasi berwarna merah garis-garis hitam.

Rambutnya ia sisir dengan rapitak lupa juga ia kenakan parfume khas laki-laki juga. Kini,ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruang makan yang ada di lantai satu, terlihat dua oorang laki-laki danseorang peremuan setengah baya tengah menunggunya.

"Hn." Pemuda itu lalu duduk di kursii yang kosong.

"Sasuke, Itachi akan ulang besok, Kaa-san harap kau tak pergi lagi seperti waktu itu." Kata wanita aruh baya yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Kaa-san.

"Dan lagi,ia akan membawa calon tunangannya." Lanjut Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Suasana hening saat saran dimulai. Tak ada suara selain bunyi sendok dengan garpu yang bergesekan dengan piring.

"Tou-san,boleh aku libur untuk hari ini?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau mau ke mana Sasuke?" Tanya nya.

"Ada urusan sebentar." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah."

"Ingat Sasuke, jangan lama-lama."Ucap sang Kaa-sannya.

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang menyetir mobilnya dengan pelan, mencari rumah yang bernomor 12, saat sudah ketemu, mobil verary biru miliknya langsung masuk ke dalam karena gerbang yang membuka lebar.

Kemudian setelaeh itu, ia turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju ke dean into rumah itu. Ditekannya bel yang ada di sisi kanan pintu kayu itu. Tak lama ada sebuah suara seorang perempuan menyahutinya.

"Ya, sebentar." Katanya.

Pintu itu terbuka, menamilkan sesosok gadis yang memang ia cari, gadis berambut merah muda sebahu dengan mata berwarna jamrud itu. Ia mengenakan T-shirt tanpa lengan berwarna merah dan memakai celana jeans diatas lutut.

"Anda mencari siapa tuan?" Gadis itu.

"Hn." Kenapa kata itu yang ia lontarkan. Sebab pemuda ini sedangmemperhatikan gadis di hadapannya.

"Tuan? Ada yang bias saya bantu?" Gadis bertanya tak direspon oleh Sasuke.

".."

"Kau yang bernama Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke padanya.

"Kau salah, namaku Cherry bukan Sakura tuan," Jawab gadis itu.

"Tidak, jelas-jelas kau itu Sakura Haruno." Kata Ssuke dengan nada datar.

Gadis itu kini bingung. Kenaapemuda keren.. ups di hadapannya ini tau namanya itu? Padahal setaunya ia tak punya Senpai ataupun teman dengan wajah seperti dia.

"Maaf err.."

"Sasuke nona Haruno."

"Bukankah kau kehilangan sebuah tanda pengenalmu,KTP?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku menemukan ini, dan dompetmuyang hanya berisi uang 30 ribu." Kata Sasuke sembari memperlihatkan sebuah benda persegi panjang dan sebuah dompet berwarna merah.

"Ah..hei, kau berani-beraninya membuka isi dompetku." Kini Sakura kesal.

Walaupun begitu namun ekspresi Sasuke sama saja. Datar tak ada artinya. Yang Sasuke lakukan hanya memandang sakura dengan gadis inisangat ediot.

"Baiklah Sakura,aku ke sini hanya untuk mengembalikan dmpet dan KTPmu."

"Aku tak membutuhkan KTP itu, kemarikan dompetku." Kata Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Hn."

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah mengambil uangku." Celetuknya.

"Cih,"

"Oya,bawa pergi saja KTP tak membutuhkannya sama sekali."

"Gadis gila." Gumam Sasuke.

"Dasar ayam kau aku sembelih."

"Jidat lebar."

Sakura mendelik kesal dengan perkataan pemuda itu. Sungguh sangat menjengkelkanbagi Sakura karena tinggalnya yang seolah-olah sangat dermawan karena Jas yang ia paka menunjukan kalau ia sudah bekerja dan menurutnya juga dewasa.

"K-kau menyebalkan. Pergi sana aku tak membutuhkanmu." Bentak Sakura.

"Gadis gila, tak tau di untung."

"Oya,aku bukan tipe orang yang tak peduli, jadi ini.. kalau kau membutuhkanku." Kata Sasuke yang lalu pergi menuju mobilnya. Dan menggeletakkan kartu pengenalnya di meja kecil yang berada di dekat pintu.

Sakura memerhatikannya dari belakang, melihat tubuh kekar Sasuke. Sampai ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak di sangka oleh Sakura kalau pemuda itu membawa sebuah mobil Verary berwarna biru yang sangat keren.

"Kau sinting err.. Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

Siang ini di sebuah Kampus yang begitu besar. Sakura kin tengah terburu-buru,dengan langkahnya yang sangat kencang.

"Tunggu aku.. Ji—akh Cherry.." Spontan Sakura langsung menengok.

"Tunggu terlalu cepat Cherry.." Kata gadis bermata aquamarine denganrambut pirang dikucir ala ekor kuda. Setelah itu mereka berjalan lagi.

"Hei, Jidat! Aku bilang jangan cepat-cepat." Sakura berhenti dan menengok.

"Hmm.. kau bilang apa piggy?"

"Jangan panggil aku Piggy."

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku jidat, kau **M-E-N-G-E-R-T-I**."

Gadis pirang itu bernama Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Gadis centil yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan jika sudah melihat barang apa saja yang ia sukai terutama untuk seorang laki-laki. Ia juga terkenaldikalanganlaki-laki karena kecantikan yang ia miliki. Tentu saja bisa dilihat ia begitu menawan, tinggi semampai sekitar 170 cm—sedangkan Cherrry? Tinggi Cherry hanya sampai 163 cm saja. Rambutnya yang pirang dan matanya yang berwarna biru aquamarine itu terlhat seperti orang Amerika mm.. luar negeri. Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya adalah penjual bunga di toko **'Yamanaka Florist'**

Sebuah toko bunga yang besar dengan isinya bunga-bunga yang indah. Apalagi jika sedang musim semi ataupun musim salju. Bunga-bunga di toko itu sangat laris terjual. Sakura err.. Cherry juga sering membantu-bantu Ino jika waktu senggang.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesal Cherry?" Tanya Yamanaka muda itu.

"Kau tau Ino, aku baru saja bertemu dengan ayam sialan." Ucap Sakura.

"Dan kau tau, dia itu sinting!"

TBC

Salam Minna, saya kemabali lagi dengan chater dua dari fic ini. Dan termakasih unutk para author yang sudah membaca dan mau mereviewjuga untuk para readers yang sudah membaca namun tak mereview…

Aku senang ada yang mereview fic ini, dan memberi pujian juga saran maupun conkrit. Oya, bagaimana dengan chapter dua ini? Pasti sudah bisa tertebak bagaimana alurnya iya kan. Wkwkk liska-chan memang tak pandai dalam menulis cerita.

Saran, concrit, **FLAME ** dengan senang hati saya terima.. apakah fict ini layak untuk diteruskan ataukah di delete aja mohon bantuannya…

? Ehehe..

Dan untuk yang terakhir saya minta **REVIEW…. **


End file.
